<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PICTURE X3 by KazuKazuyas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538492">PICTURE X3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuKazuyas/pseuds/KazuKazuyas'>KazuKazuyas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum in panties, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Modern Era, Obsessive Behavior, Office Sex, Office Worker, Panties, Picture taking, Possessive Behavior, Scents &amp; Smells, Shameless Smut, Stalker, Yandere, Yandere x Reader, mentions of BDSM, stalker x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuKazuyas/pseuds/KazuKazuyas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the center of someone's sick fantasy. Unknown to you, that someone was a coworker of yours named Jiro Endo. What would you do if you discovered some disturbing pictures on his phone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/Reader, Oc x reader, Original Male Character x Reader, yandere!oc x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PICTURE 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: This story contains disturbing content!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiro was throwing his head back in indescribable pleasure as his hand continued to work wonders on his raging erection. His moans were increasingly growing louder and louder from every stroke, he couldn't even bite his lip to silence them. </p>
<p>Unconsciously, his hips bucked into the air as his body slid down the wall to lay flatly on the bed. In front of him was a picture of his dearly beloved caught undressing in her room; she was halfway from taking off her bra after a long day at work. If Jiro looked close enough, he could manage to see a perky nipple peek out from under the clothing.</p>
<p>"Fuck, [Y/N]!" The young man exclaimed loudly, his moans almost on the verge of becoming screams. The milky white substance leaking from the tip of his cock was a dead giveaway that he was about to reach a mind-blowing climax. But he loved to torture his poor sex organ, edging himself until he absolutely couldn't stand it anymore.</p>
<p>He continued to hump the air helplessly; imagining it was his true love, [Y/N] [L/N], taking in his hardened member into that skin-tight pussy. Jiro always fantasized about fucking his coworker, whether it be something vanilla like losing their virginities together or full-on kinky shit like tying her up on a swing. He could never get enough.</p>
<p>The thought of taking her virginity was just too much to handle. Though, a young and beautiful woman like [Y/N] couldn’t possibly be a virgin at this age. Even if it wasn't reality, surely it would have gone like this; a bedroom lit with candles and a big bed that was just for sex.</p>
<p>Maybe a quick kiss or even a make-out session before the main event. Clothes would be ripped off her body and tossed away like nothing. Jiro would be as gentle as he possibly can, if he could control himself that is. There was so much built-up sexual frustration in him that it would be quite a challenge to hold back.</p>
<p>Foreplay would be long, maybe going over the thirty-minute mark. There was a lot that could be done during that time like; sucking on [Y/N]'s plump breasts like a child or, licking every inch of her body and Jiro wanted every inch, or maybe just pure fingering of that untouched womanhood. If anything, it would just be for her pleasure only. Jiro was very selfless when it came to his beloved.</p>
<p>He could only imagine the sensation of pushing into a virgin pussy for the first time, it must feel like the most pleasurable thing in the world. Jiro felt like he wouldn't last long and bust his load right then and there, but since he was so used to edging himself, he could rail her to his heart's content.</p>
<p>Jiro was curious as to what her moans sounded like, he imagined it to be like music to his ears. He would love anything; mewls, cries, screams, anything. With that silky and seductive voice, any man would be aroused and Jiro wasn’t keen on sharing. He really wanted to keep her a secret.</p>
<p>As they fucked lovingly, Jiro tried to imagine taking her in every position possible. Head down, ass up? Reverse cowgirl? Missionary was the go-to. Any position seemed magical to Jiro. What would [Y/N] look like with her body sinking further into the bed after every thrust? </p>
<p>Jiro’s eyes were rolling up in gratification, but he could still see her picture in his mind. His mouth was wide open as he kept moaning deeply from the pleasure, his tongue was on the verge of sticking out. The young man’s hand kept pumping away at his dick, still resisting the urge to release his cum.</p>
<p>Another fantasy that he had from time to time was the complete opposite of his virginity loss one. Jiro was a kinky son of a bitch on the inside. He usually had control over his inner sadist but when [Y/N] comes in a ten-meter radius of him, Jiro can’t help but make her the protagonist of his filthy imagination.</p>
<p>Ropes, paddles, and wax. The mere thought was enough for him to get excited. He’s seen too many videos online of how to tie someone up bondage style. Jiro constantly thought of his love being restrained and the sole purpose to be used for his own pleasure.</p>
<p>His favourite was probably the sex swing; where the recipient would be suspended in the air with ropes and their legs tied to be spread open. Jiro would station himself in the middle and find [Y/N]’s gaping entrance, dripping desperately to be filled up by literally anything.</p>
<p>She can’t beg because of the thing in her mouth that is stopping her from speaking; her very own panties. Jiro was so aroused by the sight, as impossible as it sounds, his erection grew harder than before. With a condom or not, he would waste no time to push himself into her hungry womanhood.</p>
<p>The intrusion would send pleasurable electrical shocks through both of their bodies, further confirming the love for one another. Jiro’s legs went weak from the sweet tight feeling of the fleshy tunnel of muscle welcoming his cock into [Y/N]’s body. He was in serious danger of hurting her, his sadistic self was slowly taking over.</p>
<p>But what if she enjoyed pain as well? Now that pushed him over the edge. All those pent up years of watching from afar, taking secret pictures, and jerking himself off alone in his room was enough to drive Jiro to use a bound [Y/N] for all his sexual needs.</p>
<p>Hearing her whine and shake after every spank on her ass, made him want to increase the hardness of each slap. His hands would drown in the plumpness of each cheek, occasionally going down and biting the tender skin in a loving way.</p>
<p>He wanted to write his name all over her body in black marker with some vulgar messages along her inner thigh like; Jiro’s cum dump or Jiro’s personal pussy. The possibilities were endless; fuck toy, slut, Jiro’s wife… He would feel so fulfilled to see something like that.</p>
<p>Another kink he was interested in was wax play. Jiro thought it would be lovely to see the pain on [Y/N]’s face after every drop of hot wax on her skin. Would she cry if it got too overwhelming? Jiro found it quite adorable to imagine her begging him to stop pouring the red wax over her body.</p>
<p>“Oh, [Y/N]...!” There was a deep strain in his voice when he stroked his dick at the same pace he imagined thrusting into his beloved. Jiro’s back was arched into an almost perfect arch, his face now flushed into a deep red. “I’m cumming!”</p>
<p>He tried holding back but now it was just unbearable. Jiro’s expression twisted into a mixture of sexual excitement and deprivation when he finally felt his load shoot out from his aching cock.</p>
<p>Cum dripped down to his hand, going over the knuckles and down his wrist. Jiro’s climax shook him to the core, it took him a few seconds to recover from the mind-blowing orgasm, he continued to stroke himself slowly. </p>
<p>While he was catching his breath, he stared longingly at the photograph. He kissed it gently and placed it back on the wall with the rest of the other pictures he had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PICTURE 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Score!” Jiro held up a photograph like it was the body of Chr*st.</p>
<p>There were invisible hearts in his eyes as his gaze went over the picture to take in every single detail. Even though it was taken a few days ago, it didn’t stop his yearning dick from getting harder and harder.</p>
<p>It was his dear [Y/N] walking to the bathroom naked. There was a white towel in her hand while the other was in the middle of running through her locks of hair. Her curves were as clear as day; usually, she would go to work with the regular button-up and pencil skirt, so seeing her without those clothes was certainly a sweet treat.</p>
<p>Jiro praised the photograph and was proud of himself that he came up with the idea of setting up a hidden camera in [Y/N]’s apartment complex (it was a few months ago after he brought her home while she was drunk after a work-related party). It was an impulsive decision. Some would believe that was the beginning of his sudden obsession for her.</p>
<p>Just then, something buzzed in his pocket. The young man pulled out his cellphone and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw that the caller was his darling [Y/N]. He placed the picture down and answered the call excitedly.</p>
<p>“Jiro,” [Y/N]’s voice was like music to his ears, it took all of his power not to groan from the sound of her saying his name. There was shuffling on the other side of the line, “I need to ask you a favour.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” The male responded as cool as he could, not stopping his hand from going down and caressing his inner thigh.</p>
<p>“I’m at the supermarket, but I left in a hurry to catch the two o’clock train.” She explained with mild frustration. “Could you please go to my apartment and check if I locked my door? I have a slight feeling that I didn’t.”</p>
<p>Is this… a blessing from God? Jiro has never felt the universe align with him, until now. Since they lived a block away from each other, it made sense that she asked a coworker to check for her. He may or may not have moved near [Y/N]’s apartment to stalk her, no. It was only a wonderful coincidence.</p>
<p>“Idiot… Well, I’m free, I’ll go check right now.” He wasted no time and got to his feet, ignoring the bulge growing in his pants. “How do you want me to lock the door if it’s still open?”</p>
<p>There was a light laugh, “I hid a key under the doormat. Don’t tell anyone, it’ll be our little secret, okay?”</p>
<p>Jiro clasped his hand over his mouth as her words echoed in his mind, it was quite fascinating a simple statement like that can turn him on. He recollected himself and smiled a little, “Alright… I’m heading over.”</p>
<p>As he left his own apartment, Jiro made his way down the street with [Y/N] still on call with him. The young man was already imagining himself in a scenario where he was coming home to her. He had the most creative imagination that helped satisfy Jiro every time.</p>
<p>If the neighbours saw him at [Y/N]’s apartment, would they think he was her boyfriend? The mere thought was enough to make his heart jump for joy. He can already picture being in a lovey-dovey relationship with his dearly beloved.</p>
<p>Arriving at the complex, Jiro made his way towards [Y/N]’s door and turned the handle slowly.</p>
<p>Then, to his surprise, it opened smoothly. He was as still as a statue for a few seconds then angled his head to peek inside the empty apartment.</p>
<p>So it was true, she did forget to lock it. Honestly, being the responsible supervisor he was, Jiro wanted to scold her for being so careless (at work he had the habit of teasing [Y/N] about her projects). It was stupid of her to leave without checking… </p>
<p>But…</p>
<p>“Hm, it’s locked.”</p>
<p>“Ah, it is?!” [Y/N] exclaimed out of relief. “Thank goodness, I really thought I forgot to do it!”</p>
<p>“No, you’re safe. It’s locked.” Jiro stared into the dim-lit hallway, eyeing the empty living room at the end. “Still, next time don’t be so forgetful that you have to call me, idiot.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Jiro!” She laughed wholeheartedly. “Don’t worry, it won’t happen again!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” The young man entered the apartment. “Well, if that’s all you asked, I’ll be going back home.”</p>
<p>[Y/N] was giggling uncontrollably, “Sorry! I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”</p>
<p>Jiro was trying to suppress his upcoming smirk, “Whatever, see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>After ending the call and shutting the door, Jiro dropped his cool demeanour and unravelled his psychotic self. He was grinning uncontrollably to the point when drool was threatening to escape past his lips. His eyes went wide and spiralled with overwhelming lust as he deeply inhaled the air in this complex.</p>
<p>Jiro kicked off his shoes as if he owned the place and walked down the hallway, his hand tracing the wall beside him. Excitement was coursing through his veins when he arrived at the living room; he looked at the tv, the kotatsu, and the dining room table. As much as he wanted to see the kitchen, he decided against it to save time</p>
<p>Then, he made his way towards the main goal; his beloved’s bedroom. There was an overwhelming feeling of exhilaration that was making Jiro’s heart pound like crazy. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he had a chance like this. He must have been the luckiest guy in the world.</p>
<p>The door was pushed open, and Jiro was met with the sight of [Y/N]’s cluttered bedroom. Well, it was more of a tidied clutter; there was a pile of dirty clothing in a basket at the corner of the room, a desk with a laptop and files of paperwork, and a half-done bed near the window.</p>
<p>Jiro was a man with priorities, he immediately went to the drawers and began searching through the folded clothing. His boner was now pulsing uncontrollably, almost begging to be released from the confined space of his pants.</p>
<p>As he ignored his throbbing sex organ, he continued to search until… “Oh, fuck…”</p>
<p>He hit the jackpot and almost creamed his pants at the sight of [Y/N]’s neatly folded panties, free for anyone who wants to grab one. Being the selfish bastard he was, Jiro took one and held it up in front of his face to imbed it into his memory.</p>
<p>He then snapped a few pictures of the pile and held his cellphone dearly, it was a goldmine of masturbation material. Jiro gripped the panties tightly in his fist and brought it up to his face without shame. His knees went weak and his shoulders relaxed; the clean, vanilla scent calmed his perversions just a little bit.</p>
<p>After taking a big whiff of the panties, Jiro let out a desperate groan. He finally unzipped his pants and pushed his boxers down, freeing his throbbing dick from its restraints. He touched himself a little and bit his lip from the stimulation.</p>
<p>“These are good, but I want dirty ones…” Jiro confessed breathlessly as he forced himself to walk to the corner of the room where the laundry basket was.</p>
<p>He searched through the pile of clothes, which consisted of pencil skirts, bras, white button-ups, and socks. His eyes sparkled as he pulled out old underwear from the very bottom.</p>
<p>Jiro looked absolutely insane when he threw himself on [Y/N]’s bed and kicked his pants off his legs. Nothing excited him more than taking in the softness of the mattress and being surrounded by literally everything owned by his beloved.</p>
<p>He wasted no time, he stroked his leaking member and trembled with delight, throwing his head onto the pillow while letting out a desperate moan. Jiro was feeling it so much that he just placed the old panties on his face and used both of his hands to pleasure himself.</p>
<p>The young man’s body was moving in a thrusting motion, his imagination running wild once again. This time, he fantasized about being ridden by [Y/N] like he was some kind of plaything. Jiro just wanted to bury his dick into her body and rearrange all her guts.</p>
<p>Though it didn’t look like it, Jiro had an expeditionist fetish. No one would have ever thought that the company supervisor had a kink for having sex or masturbating in public spaces. Sometimes he would jerk off in the office bathroom when a simple interaction with [Y/N] goes south.</p>
<p>There were instances when Jiro would think about fucking his dear subordinate in her office cubical during overtime. A long day of work would have both of them in need of release, right? What better way to do it than with each other?</p>
<p>It would start off with hot kisses and clothes being stripped away; Jiro would simply discard his pants and stuff his tie into his breast pocket. [Y/N] would bend herself over her desk and moan loudly as her coworker went down to spit on the twitching slit of her womanhood. He would French kiss that hungry pussy, tongue entering the hole and slurping up the juices lovingly.</p>
<p>Enough foreplay, Jiro’s cock probes through [Y/N] entrance as if he had done it a million times already. The desk would creak loudly and her girlish squeals would echo in the office after every thrust.</p>
<p>It was exciting to think that they could be caught at any moment, it wasn’t like the whole building was empty. But they just couldn’t stop fucking and the lewd noises grew louder and louder, the risk only aroused them to the absolute brim.</p>
<p>Maybe the security guard that always flirts with [Y/N] can sit back and watch in pain as Jiro literally fucks the cum out of her. It would be extremely satisfying to see the look on the guy’s face when she finally loses all her shame to the mind-blowing sex. Jiro was that kind of sadistic fucker.</p>
<p>Another thing that he thought of often was the use of sex toys on his darling [Y/N]. Handcuffs, vibrators, and dildos are known to make any woman happy. Jiro imagined how [Y/N] would react to her hands being cuffed together; bound and helpless, completely vulnerable to whatever the young man desired.</p>
<p>Firstly, he would torture her with a vibrator assaulting that painfully thriving clit of hers. Jiro knew about the million nerves that little fleshy nub had, and used it to his advantage to play around with his beloved.</p>
<p>“Tell me how much you love me,” Jiro would ask, pressing the toy harder against [Y/N]’s sex organ.</p>
<p>Knowing that she usually responds cleverly, she would likely reply with; “Give me your dick first, then I’ll answer!”</p>
<p>Because of that half-assed answer, a dildo would be driven into her sloppy pussy. Jiro was a precise man, he would do anything to straighten out this woman’s sex addict mentality. Jiro will not stop until he hears her crying for the real thing.</p>
<p>His thoughts were cut short when he couldn’t handle the edging any longer. With the dirty underwear in his mouth, his groans were muffled as Jiro unloaded his cum into the clean panties, drenching the fabric with his white, creamy semen.</p>
<p>Jiro’s eyes slowly adjusted back to normal as he stroked his dick with the panties, prolonging his climax and coming back to his senses. His sweaty, arched back relaxed onto the bed and shivered the slightest when he peeled the cloth off his sensitive member.</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck!” The sight was too erotic and Jiro had a dry orgasm; his mind going foggy once again. This obsession of his was getting out of control, but God was it hot to be soiling [Y/N]’s innocent panties.</p>
<p>He was bound to come around in a few minutes, Jiro just had to take the underwear with him and lock the door as if nothing happened. As much as he loved his darling secretly, surely, there will come a time when she finds out. </p>
<p>There’s always the hope of [Y/N] feeling the same way, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>